There are a variety of different types of communication networks, such as terrestrial-based wireless communication networks and satellite communication networks. Terrestrial-based wireless communication networks are commonly known as cellular networks because the network topology revolves around a number of base stations each supporting wireless communication units within a defined region known as a cell. Compared to terrestrial-based wireless communication networks, satellite communication networks have a large number of drawbacks, including the expense of the satellites and the associated handsets. An additional problem with satellite communication networks is the large latency associated with the time required for information to travel between a land-based communication device and the satellite. This delay is then repeated for the transmission of the communication from the satellite back down to another communication device. The delay introduced due to the satellite communication links begins on the order of 500 ms and can exceed 2,500 ms.